


Tiny Universes

by eternitywrites



Series: Tumblr Writing Memes [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, End of the World, Ghosts, Guns, High School, Hostage Situations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Medieval, Musicians, Public Sex, Vampires, Wedding Fluff, Zombies, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An array of different worlds in three small sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I like to ask for [writing memes](http://eternityswritingstuff.tumblr.com/post/88577693690/three-sentence-fic) on my Tumblr and I got quite a few for this particular one (not all of which ended up being AUs, but w/e) . I went way overboard on the last one b/c the ask for it made me laugh and there was no way I could fit the scene into a measly 3 sentences and be satisfied. 
> 
> This is 99.98% Noiz x Aoba. I considered tagging the one Clear x Aoba prompt I got but it's so small I'd feel like an asshole for getting CleAo fans' hopes up.

(NoiAo: Vampire-Aoba)

"Hurry, I want to feel this," panted Noiz as he loosened his collar even further to expose the pale, delicious expanse of his neck.

Eyes wide with alarm, Aoba retracted his fangs and backed away. This was _not_ how his dinner was supposed to go.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Vampire-Aoba pt. 2)

Noiz pulled Aoba into the crook of his neck, rubbing his Adam’s apple against cold lips. He wanted the exquisite pain of sharp fangs sinking into his flesh and the torturous pull of his blood draining out of his veins, and if that meant dying at Aoba’s feet afterward then so be it.

He almost howled in frustration when the vampire’s mouth remained stubbornly closed.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Vampire-Noiz)

Noiz knew tonight was going to be different when he, at a complete whim, decided to play with his food rather than going straight for the kill as he usually did. An hour and a half later he was still hungry, but his meal was squirming underneath him, only partial clothed and staring up at him with wild hazel eyes that Noiz couldn’t tear his gaze from.

He supposed skipping dinner just this once couldn’t hurt.

 

* * *

 

(CleAo: Vampire-Clear)

"I’m not so sure about this, Aoba-san," Clear told him quietly as he caressed Aoba’s cheek, who leaned into the icy touch.

"I…" Aoba wasn’t sure about it, either. All he knew for sure was that he loved Clear and that he couldn’t even fathom the idea of living for over a hundred years, let alone for eternity.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Horror Story)

Noiz peeked around the corner of the ruined hallway, a bloodied knife held tight in his white-knuckled grip as the slow, thundering footsteps shook the floor and scattered clouds of dust in the air. “It’s found us,” he said, voice strained.

Aoba gnashed his teeth and adjusted his grip on the handle of his bat, his whole body quaking in time with the steady, unstoppable approach of what would most likely be their deaths.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Dance Club)

"Faster, please," Aoba moaned as the blond stranger ground him into the wall in time with the throbbing beat of the music blaring all around them. He didn’t know the man’s name, but the booze in his system was making him feel so good and his partner — with the heat of his body pressed tight against him and the amazing scent of his cologne further jumbling up Aoba’s senses — was making him feel even better. All other details about the mystery man were meaningless so long as he didn’t stop.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: State of Emergency)

The intruder’s brains splattered against the kitchen wall as Noiz lowered the gun, feeling cold and empty until he saw Aoba sobbing near the cabinets with another dead man at his feet and a dripping butcher knife in his hands. Noiz stuck the gun haphazardly through his belt loops and scooped Aoba into his arms, murmuring soothing words into his ear. And as the screams and shouts of the mobs filling the streets around the apartment complex grew louder, he resolved to do anything and everything to keep Aoba safe.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Public Sex)

Aoba’s not quite sure how he always manages to get swept up in Noiz’s pace. One minute they were innocently holding hands as they chatted on a park bench, the next minute saw Noiz not-so-discreetly (at least in Aoba’s view) running his fingers up and down the inside of Aoba’s thigh, and now they’re sandwiched between two buildings across the street and Noiz is laughing in his ear as he grabs both their cocks and begins to pump and writhe against him.

"Y-you’re such a perv," Aoba whispers between aching shudders, and Noiz only laughs louder.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Zombie Apocalypse)

Noiz watched impassively as the zombie crumpled to the ground with a pathetic gurgle, the head of an ax buried deep into the soft grey mush that used to serve as its skull and brain.

"…’The fuck are you?" he asked the man who had saved him.

"Aoba," he replied with a weary smile, dropping the wooden handle and extending a hand at him, a hand that Noiz knew he would have to take if he wanted to survive another week.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Rich Guy and Broke Tech Support)

Okay, so maybe him and Granny could barely get a computer running half the time, but Aoba still had his doubts about the tech guy she had decided to hire to fix their desktop in a fit of frustration.

Then the tech guy actually showed up, with his piercings and his sharp green eyes and his battered, deft hands, all swagger and confidence despite his scruffy uniform’s contrast with the opulence of the foyer, and Aoba’s misgivings vanished. If he was to be honest with himself, the idea of this man taking his time in their house and tinkering around with their computer was…not as irritating as he first thought it would be.

 

* * *

 

(Noiao: Noiz’s Birthmark)

"What’s so interesting about a birthmark," asked Noiz, studiously ignoring the fact that his ears were burning.

"It’s cute," laughed Aoba, and he felt the tickle of another round of kisses press against the small of his back. "Very fitting for a cute brat like you."

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Musician)

Aoba hadn’t even meant to meet the guy, but when they bumped into each other after the show he _had_ to say something to him.

"You’re probably sick of everyone telling you this but your drum solo was _amazing,”_ Aoba blurted out, still wired from the performance.

"I do hear that a lot," said Noiz, and though his face was calm Aoba swore (or maybe it was just wishful thinking) that there was a spark of something deep in his bright green eyes as they stared at each other, "but this time I didn’t really mind hearing it again."

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Musician pt.2)

Noiz didn’t even bother pretending he wasn’t searching the crowds for that hint of bright blue anymore. He was almost always there, though, dancing and cheering along with the rest of the excitable audience, and whenever Noiz saw him it was like stumbling across a good luck charm, as silly as the idea seemed.

Sometimes Aoba seemed to look right at him, and Noiz would thrash his set with renewed vigor, strengthened by the energy flaring through the connection of their shared gaze.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: After Work Comfort)

"I’m back," sighed Noiz, trying not to sound too weary as he tossed his tie on the nightstand.

Aoba didn’t greet him immediately, but laid back in the bed and patted his chest with an expectant look on his face, and when Noiz eased himself down on top of him Aoba pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You did great work today, Noiz," he whispered as he ran his fingers soothingly through Noiz’s hair.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Seduction)

"Stop laughing at me," Aoba snapped, shoving his shirt back down and readjusting the camera so that Noiz had a full view of how pissed he was. "You asked me to be sexy for you!"

"You totally were," said Noiz, who was still laughing a good few hundreds of miles away, "and the way you got your head stuck in your collar was super hot, too."

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Noiz’s Proposal)

Aoba could have kicked himself for being so damned unsuspecting that night. Noiz had surprised him with the dinner to end all dinners: a meat stew that tasted almost exactly like Granny’s (even if the meat had been a little on the tough side), followed by lovemaking so sweet and gentle and devoid of Noiz’s usual devious teasing that Aoba had half a mind to hide his face in shyness.

Despite all the strange intensity that had surrounded Noiz, the pieces didn’t click together in Aoba’s head until Noiz got off the bed and slowly sank to one knee, never breaking eye contact with him, his expression more serious and determined than Aoba had ever seen it.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Aoba’s Proposal)

"N-noiz, are you in there?" asked Aoba, and he almost closed the ring back into its box and rose to his feet, but he kept still. Noiz looked so blank-faced Aoba knew he had utterly blind-sided the poor guy.

Wordlessly, still with that same perfectly stunned expression, Noiz fell onto his knees in front of Aoba and wrapped him into a bone-crushing hug.

 

* * *

(NoiAo: Wedding Cake)

"You _asshole,_ ” Aoba growled, and he would have looked absolutely dangerous had his face not been covered in a thick layer of white icing and soft vanilla cake. Everyone was laughing, but not nearly as hard as Noiz was.

"Oh, my bad, now it’s your turn to taste our cake, Herr Seragaki,” and Noiz was too elated — by his new name, by his new husband, by the incredible path his life had taken in order to get to this day — to even think about stopping Aoba from smearing a fistful of cake all over his face in retaliation.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: High School)

Aoba clenched his teeth together and clutched his worn out folders to his chest. There was Noiz, sitting in the very back corner of the class with his feet on his desk. Coldly blase to anyone and everyone, about as outcast as one could get, and a certified genius in just about every subject in existence.

He was Aoba’s last hope. And that kind of sucked, because even though he was frigid, sometimes he got a little too close when Aoba got a little too snarky with him. Aoba couldn’t help his mouth around Noiz. Some of the things he’d mutter just…ticked Aoba off until he had to respond. Now he was about to solicit the brat for help. Oh, he was going to get a kick out of this. He’d probably never let Aoba live it down, and that thought was almost enough to make Aoba march right out of the classroom.

But the thought of what Granny would say when he told her he couldn’t walk down the graduation aisle with the rest of his class was what made him go up to Noiz.

"What do you want?" asked Noiz at his approach. He didn’t even deign to look at Aoba, but instead continued to gaze lazily out the window.

"Noiz, I really, really, really, _really…_ " Aoba took a deep, steadying breath. "…need your help with my school assignments. And tests. Like, all of it. For the rest of the year, probably." It was best to just lay it all out on the table in one go.

"Huh." Just that little amused sound was enough to get Aoba squirming in irritation. Noiz turned around and stood from his desk. They were about the same height, but sometimes it felt as if Noiz loomed over him.

"That sounds like a lot of work," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets. There was an insufferable smirk playing around the edges of his mouth. Aoba wanted to smack it off his face. "Almost too much. And I make a habit of not working for free. What’s in it for me?"

"I have money," Aoba said perhaps a little too quickly. Not a lot, but enough of a buffer for a month or two. Hopefully.

"And?"

"Money’s not enough?!"

Noiz stared at him without an ounce of pity in his eyes. “Everyone knows you’re kind of a shit student.”

"Asshole, you’re trying to milk this for all it’s worth, aren’t you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Fine." Aoba briefly screwed his eyes shut and puffed out a hard blast of air through his nose. "Free food whenever you want. My grandma’s the best cook in town and she loves feeding people."

"Hm. I guess that’ll have to do."

"Really?" Aoba wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

"Really." Noiz’s smile grew wider. And maybe it was just Aoba’s imagination, but he was closer, too. "Meet me on the roof when school lets out. We can begin the general review up there."

Aoba narrowed his eyes. He knew what Noiz was getting at. It was yet another attempt to fluster him. No one stuck around on the roof after school. They’d be all alone if they met there. “How about we forget that idea and meet in the library?”

Noiz’s smile faded. “You’re no fun.”

Aoba took a step toward him, glaring. “I’m not trying to have fun, I’m trying to pass senior year!”

"Tch." Noiz sidestepped him and sauntered away. "Whatever. Library it is. Don’t bother showing up if you’re going to be late."

"And don’t _you_ try to goof off,” Aoba snapped back.

No response.

Aoba waited a moment before heaving a sigh and plopping into Noiz’s vacant seat. His heart was beating too fast in his chest, but at least that part was over and done with.

He had a feeling his academic trials were only just beginning, however. And he knew Noiz enough to realize that having him as a tutor was only going to make everything exponentially more difficult.


	2. Set Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick Valentine's day update for those who don't follow my writing blog. I have so much fun with these, even if it's a little difficult trying to make them sound not awkward in the three sentence limit (I cheated once or twice...) You may also see an extension of one of these sometime soon. ♥
> 
> There's a MizuKou prompt in here among all the NoiAo, but again, I don't think three sentences is enough to warrant their own tag.

(NoiAo: Pop Idol)

  
Bright lights, fans screaming loud enough to blow eardrums, too many people packed into one place while being blasted by smoke and streamers and God knew what else…the concert should have been everything Noiz abhorred.

But when Sly Blue paused in the middle of his chart-topping Hypnosis to caress his face, his hand hot and soft on Noiz’s skin and his light eyes centered on him with frightening intensity, Noiz found he couldn’t think of his wild discomfort or the money he hadn’t made off of potential ticket resale value or anything else, couldn’t even hear the crowd exploding around him or the multitude of camera snaps above the sparking connection between him and the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. From that moment on, he knew he was well and truly under the idol’s spell.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Medieval)

  
"Your skill with the lance today was amaz — " Aoba’s enthusiastic words were cut off by the sting of a riding glove hitting him across his face, and his heart — still thudding from the excitement of the jousting tournament — froze solid in his chest.

"We can put our names up for an official match or do this privately, I don’t care," said the knight, green eyes cold and sharp like the gleaming metal of his armor. "I challenge you either way, prince, and I don’t plan on losing."

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Ghosts)

  
Aoba careened down the hall, too out of his mind with fright to heed his screaming lungs and the pain of exertion digging into his side, dunking his head each time the glass from the posh, old-fashioned light fixtures shattered and rained their pieces down upon him.

 _"Let me out,"_ screeched a childlike voice in a language Aoba should not have understood, that rattled every bone in his body and sent his heart up his throat as he jiggled the handle of the first door within his reach then banged on it until his knuckles bled and sobbed for his friends, but his actions led him nowhere. He was trapped in this ancient house with a violent spirit just as terrified as he was.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Pastry Chef)

  
"Same as usual?" asked Aoba before Noiz could open his mouth as he approached the counter, and handed him the bag that had been sitting next to the cash register when he nodded.

"I stuffed a few extra donuts in there since you’re such a frequent customer," Aoba told him after he had paid. Noiz didn’t quite manage a thank you, but he did smile a little at him, and he thought Aoba’s answering blush and grin was sweeter than all of the pastries in the store combined.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Hostages)

  
"You are fuckin’ dead if you try that again,” yelled the gunman while Aoba’s jaw smacked into the concrete floor with enough for to make him see stars.

Aoba chanced a pained glance at his unwitting companion, who was bound like Aoba was and sitting rigid against the wall, his eyes wide as he stared back in a way that shattered his careless facade from earlier and made Aoba want to protect him until they got out of this awful mess. The desire was so strong Aoba clutched on to it with everything he had, let it anchor and calm him as he wriggled his way back to his own spot and smiled at Noiz in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Fighters)

  
Aoba threw punch after kick, a whirlwind of burning, nervous energy that Noiz was only too happy to soak up and return in kind.

"Take this seriously," Aoba snapped when Noiz laughed at the at the foot he had swung into his side, and Noiz responded by flipping him onto his back and kneeling over him.

"I do take this seriously," panted Noiz as he admired Aoba’s flushed, sweaty body, his silken blue hair spread over the floor mat, and blown pupils that made his eyes dark and bewitching as he gazed back up at him with something far hotter than irritation, "but how about we blow off steam a little differently tonight?"

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Catboys)

  
"I’ve had enough of your bratty mouth, Noiz," Aoba declared, eyes narrowed, tail twitching, and body tensed as though ready to strike.

"What are you gonna do abou — h-hey, cut it out, get off me!"

And then Noiz had no choice but to hunch over as his body went weak, his growl half-hearted and pathetic while Aoba rubbed his sensitive ears and laughed.

 

* * *

 

 (NoiAo: Single Dad)

  
"I am _so_ sorry, I still can’t believe my babysitter skipped out on me,” said Aoba for what felt like the millionth time, jiggling a mercifully sleepy Ren on his lap. “I mean, I would have totally understood if you wanted to take a rain check on —”

"I said it’s fine," said Noiz, taking a sip of his coffee and eyeing Aoba’s son not with irritation or coldness, but with an unguarded interest that made hope flutter in Aoba’s chest. He often felt he had nothing but the crappiest kind of luck in the dating game, but he was beginning to think that maybe things would go a little better this time around.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Color-Blind Soulmates)

 

Noiz thought something had gone wrong with his vision. He froze mid-sentence, breath caught in his lungs as colors — strange tints and shades he couldn’t yet put a name to — burst forth from the man he had been mere seconds away from interviewing and swirled around the room.

"Oh, my _god_ …” murmured Seragaki, and with his hands balled into fists and his eyes saucer-wide there was no doubt in Noiz’s mind that he had just undergone the same glorious phenomenon.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Cop & Robber)

  
"You’re pretty good," Aoba said, trying his best to sound perky and unconcerned over the wild, panicked thudding of his heart as he dropped the sapphire-studded necklace and raised his hands. "Can’t wait to get that pay raise, huh?"

"I don’t care about any recognition so long as I get you behind bars," Noiz replied, his voice calm and that damnably handsome face of his neutral behind the barrel of his gun, but Aoba knew all too well the cop was as obsessed about capturing him as Aoba was about attracting his attention and then slipping out from under his fingers, though now their game seemed to have finally come to an end.

 

* * *

 

(MizuKou: High School)

  
Mizuki hurried into the gym, taking a seat at one of the benches and pulling out his sketch pad and pencil in record time. Koujaku and the rest of the kendo club members were going through warm-up stances, and Mizuki wanted to draw as many of them as he could.

Mizuki told himself he was doing this just for extra practice on poses, but all he could focus on was Koujaku and his fluidity and grace with his shinai, and the quick, sloppy dynamic figures quickly turned into an attempt to capture Koujaku at his most dynamic and alluring.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Avatar)

  
Aoba wound water over the throbbing burns on Noiz’s arm with a furrowed brow and a deep frown. “Ah, it looks so painful…I swear to the _moon_ that if I ever meet those assholes that did this to you I’ll make them — "

Noiz kept his face turned away from Aoba and his grumbling, jaw clenched tight despite the water’s healing pulse soothing his wound into nothingness. He didn’t want to get attached to this, to Aoba, to anything, but his heart was already softening and he couldn’t stand it.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Artist & Model)

  
"I want to hire you as my model."

"W-what was that?" asked Aoba, the words hitting him rather late thanks to how occupied he was with untangling Ren’s leash from around the young man’s ankles. He looked up and was met with a gaze burning bright with an intent impatience that would not be dissuaded so easily.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Werewolf)

  
"So is lycanthropy a deal breaker for you?" asked Noiz, striving for a casual tone he couldn’t quite reach. He wasn’t about to keep such a big secret from Aoba, not after becoming involved with him, but deep down he was scared knowing he balanced on the edge of being all alone yet again.

"I’m not gonna leave you because of that," said Aoba with a fierce shake of his head, and and a warm swell of love flowed through Noiz, warring with the sharp pricks of trepidation that came from years of built up distrust of everyone who tried to go near him.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Circus)

  
Aoba’s new trapeze partner was all sulky youth and piercings and incredible talent. Noiz seemed to make a point to not get along with anyone, but Aoba couldn’t help the swelling fondness that would fill his chest for the guy whenever he caught Aoba like he weighed nothing at all and tossed him to the next bar with such easy grace that he felt as though he had sprouted wings and truly taken flight. Despite Noiz’s cold act outside of the show, Aoba was determined to reach out and get to know him better.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: College)

  
"Is that Rhyme?"

Noiz looked over his shoulder at the…utterly gorgeous guy who was staring at his laptop screen, a pile of books in his arms and a pair of chunky headphones peeking out of the unzipped backpack over his shoulder

"Ah, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt, but I used to play that game all the time," he said with a small smile and quiet voice that struck straight through Noiz’s chest with the deadly accuracy of an arrow launched by Cupid himself, wiping any suitable response to his fellow student right out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

(NoiAo: Arranged Marriage)

  
Being an unimportant member of an important family on the cusp of losing its influence meant sacrifice, and this was probably one of the bigger ones Aoba was forced to make.

"Wim-san, I…hope we get along?" said Aoba to his husband-to-be while they walked through the impressive expanse of Wim’s family garden, pulling at a strand of hair that had fallen out of the sophisticated twist the rest had been styled in to keep himself from smacking his own face for sounding so uncertain about this whole thing.

"Just call me Noiz," he replied with the same awkwardness Aoba felt, and that, coupled with the way he then took Aoba’s hand and kissed his knuckles, put him at a strange sense of ease for the moment.


End file.
